Catch me if you can Itachi Oneshot
by Kira-Oni13
Summary: Oneshot between ItachiXOC.


Ok this is a oneshot I did a while ago, if you don't know the italic words are a flashback. Um I did use a lot of japanese words so I'll translate here...chotto matte~ it means wait a moment. Jaa ne~Bye. Nani desu ka~what is it. Itai~ouch or that hurts. kudasai~please. Hontoo desu ka~ really or truly. I hope you like it =^__^=

* * *

"_Ita-kun chotto matte Ita-kun!" a girl yelled racing through the crowded market. She had on a simple white sundress with pink flowers on the bottom of it. "Ita-kun!" she called desperately trying to get the attention of her close friend. "Hey Itachi it seems your girlfriend is calling you," the boy paused. "Ita-kun, Ita-kun," he mimicked in a high-pitched voice, only to receive a slap to the back of the head. _

"_Would you just give it a rest Shisui, she's just a friend," Itachi argued annoyed. "Hehe I guess I should leave you love birds alone…I'll report to the hokage Itachi," Shisui said jumping up to a building's roof. "If I catch you Shisui I'm going to murder you!" he threatened glaring at his best friend. "Jaa ne Itachi-kun," he waved disappearing._

"_Found you Ita-kun…welcome home," she grinned grabbing onto his arm. "Nani desu ka Ai?" he asked looking down at her. Ai had short light green hair and chocolate brown eyes. She frowned looking up at him, "you mean you forgot," she said getting teary eyed. "I can't believe it…you big jerk," she wailed creating a scene._

_Itachi sighed running his hand through his hair, he was use to her childish acts. "Ai you are eight years old you should act your age," he flicked her forehead. "Itai…you should take your own advice Ita-kun you're the same age as me yet you act like an adult," she pouted rubbing her forehead. "That's because I'm a ninja now I have to act older," he said serous._

"_Well if that's the case I'm never being a ninja," she stubbornly argued. "What did you want anyway?" he questioned curiously. "Hmm…oh that right! I wanted to know if you wanted to play tag with me," she giggled. "No I'm busy right now," he refused flatly. "No you're not come on Ita-kun kudasai," she begged giving the puppy-dog eyes._

_He frowned, "Fine I'll play with you," he muttered. "Hontoo desu ka?" she asked excited. "I did just say yes didn't I," he said slightly annoyed. "Yatta… you're it," she yelled tagging him before running away. "Don't think you can get away this time Ai," he mumbled running after her. Even with all his skills, he couldn't seem to catch her, and their game led to the training grounds. _

_It wasn't long before he spotted part of her body sticking out from behind a tree. He quickly reached out trying to grab her arm, "gotcha!" he yelled. Nonetheless to his surprise she moved, making his hand narrowly miss. She twirled around looking at the shocked Itachi's face. "You're going to have to move faster than that Ita-kun if you want to catch me," she teased laughing._

_However, Itachi stood there shocked, "how did you move that fast?" he asked. Ai ignored his questioned and looked up at the sky. "Hey Itachi-kun do you think…we'll always be friends?" she asked unexpectedly. "Where'd that come from…of course we will be…as long as you grow up," he answered. "Hehehe I was just kidding," she waved her hand. "Now let's play, you don't want to it forever do you…CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" she yelled running away. Itachi stood there for a moment before chasing after her._

Kisame stood impatiently leaning against his large sword. "Hey Itachi how long are we going to stay here," he asked irritated. Itachi was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. "Just be ready Kisame," he mumbled glancing at the trees around. "Oh I get it now," he grinned. "We're being followed," he chuckled itching for a fight.

It was not long when they felt the presence of another hiding in the trees. This same person had been following them for a while now and Itachi was sick of it. Griping his concealed kunai, he swiftly threw it with deadly accuracy. The figure in the tree just barely ducked avoiding it. Deciding it would be best to leave he went to jump away but was stopped.

"Not so fast!" Kisame yelled swinging his sword right through the figure. He growled, "Itachi the real ones coming to you!" he yelled jumping down. Sure enough, the cloaked figure did appear in front of him. Itachi quickly sent a barrage of kunai's at him. Just as he predicted the figure jumped away leaving himself wide open. Before the figure could even blink, Itachi appeared in front of him, "your dead," he said slicing threw him.

His eyes went wide when he felt his sword slice through nothing but air, and the image of the figure fade away. "No, no, no that won't do you have to be faster than that to catch me boys," by her voice they could tell she was a girl. "Hey Uchiha I thought you'd be faster than that…but I guess I was wrong hehe," she teased, annoying Itachi to no end. "Itachi she's not getting to you right?" Kisame asked. However before he got an answer, Itachi disappeared chasing after the cloaked girl.

'I was sure he was following me…but where'd he go' the girl thought glancing behind her. A shimmer of light caught her eye and she quickly jumped to another branch to avoid more kunai coming at her. 'Jeez where's he get them all' she thought as her eyes widened. Immediately pulling back she just barely missed his outstretched hand, and began falling backward toward the ground. Grabbing a branch, she used it to flip her, before she landed.

Her legs sprang into action and she was going to leap forward to keep running. However, a strong grip on her wrist made her come to a complete stop. "I've caught you…" he paused, "Ai," he said pulling off her cloak's hood. "How did you know it was me Ita-kun?" she questioned looking up at him. "Why are you here?" he ignored her question glaring down at her.

Ai pulled her hand away, "you promised we'd always be friends…and then you left me," she looked down. She clenched her fists, "I didn't want to lose you caus…because I love you Itachi I've always loved you," She looked up with tears in her eyes. "The night you left it felt as if my heart broke into pieces…so that night I vowed that I would find you and tell you how I felt," she whispered.

"I WANT TO BE WITH YOU…and even if that means I have to join the Akatsuki I will!" she yelled. Before Itachi could even protest, Ai leaned up and placed her lips against his. She pulled away for a second, "I'm not taking no for an answer," she forcefully said making him smirk. "Who ever said I was going to say no," he answered, kissing her back.


End file.
